Can't have anyone else
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: “No,” he admitted, just as quietly. “It’s never been that good before. Only with you.” Inspired by events in 5x03. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


**_Summary_**: "No," he admitted, just as quietly. "It's never been that good before. Only with you." Inspired by events in 5x03

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own these characters, but I wish Castiel was mine.

Dean leant against the wing of his car, engine idling beneath the hood, sending its throaty rumbling purr into the night sky, up to the heavens above. In a way, it provided some comfort to Dean, in its constant never ceasing rumble, sending pleasurable vibrations from the idling engine, through the hood, into his ass where it connected with the body work, settling and coiling in his abdomen like a comforting weight.

He sighed, looked up to the skies, tried to count the myriad stars that scattered the darkness like shining pin pricks studding the night. He tracked the course of a shooting star as it scudded across the sky, thought about making a wish, changed his mind at the last moment, deciding that the wish, no doubt, would remain unanswered, unfulfilled, a disappointment. He looked away, glanced down the street, wondered what to do next, wished that Castiel was there by his side once more. He chuckled silently when he realized that he'd just made a wish.

He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, toying with an idle scrap of paper laying previously forgotten at the bottom, twisting into shreds between ever fiddling fingers. Time and time again, his thoughts returned to Castiel, of how beautiful he was, of how much fun he'd had with the angel in the last twenty four hours.

Dean smiled, was suddenly glad he'd gotten the chance to tell Castiel that he enjoyed his company. Words like the ones he'd said aloud to Castiel didn't come easy for him, wasn't expected in him, Dean Winchester. Knowing that didn't take away the truth of his statement, all the same.

His mind wandered over the day, without Sam, with Castiel instead. He'd meant what he'd said when he told Castiel that he was happy, that he felt free not having to worry about the burdens of family, and the accompanying thought that he wouldn't have to worry about his brother any more. His worries, his fears for his family had held him back for a long time, and now he was free of them.

He remembered again the sudden, sharp stab of loneliness when he said that he'd wanted to be alone, had turned and Castiel had gone. He'd wanted the angel to return, hadn't meant that he should leave him, wanted him back again, to touch him, to get close to him, to kiss him.

His mind wandered again, to further back in the day, to when they'd interviewed the Sheriff, who'd first seen the arrival of Raphael, of when he'd reached out to button up Castiel's shirt for him, to straighten his tie, made it hang neatly around the angel's neck. He remembered the ease of the gestures, of the way Castiel had felt beneath his hand when he'd smoothed the jacket down over Castiel's chest, of buttoning the dark material neatly around his slender frame. He remembered the watchful gaze in Castiel's eyes, the way that the angel has stared at him kindly, intently, with something that was almost adoration in his gaze.

Dean closed his eyes, felt his heart clench in his chest, wanted Castiel there with him once more. He needed him, wanted his presence there, to have fun with him again. His mind drifted again to the time they'd spent in the whorehouse, of the trapped rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights look that had been stamped fearfully across Castiel's face. Dean smirked, felt his heart go out to the angel with just the memory, felt proud that ta least he'd seen Castiel led away by a woman, who, of all things, was called Chastity. How appropriate. How ironic - that an angel scored Chastity in more ways than one.

Dean remembered the screams again, of dragging Castiel from the whorehouse after the angel had revealed he'd told Chastity about her long missing father, of the smile that had graced Castiel's face in the alley outside. He'd looked alive, vital, excited, like he was loosening up at last and having a little fun. Dean smiled fondly in remembrance.

He blinked, thought of Raphael caught in the middle of a burning ring off ire, of the ominous sound of his voice, of the way Castiel had been so masterful, so commanding, every inch God's Warrior. He felt for Castiel when Raphael had told him that his dad was dead, God was dead, knew that he couldn't be unless there was proof either way.

He sighed, wished for Castiel again, expecting nothing, was suddenly relieved and gratified when he heard the all too familiar sounds of wings beating against the air in great swoops, cutting the night sky heavily, and Dean looked up in time to see Castiel standing there, staring at him, patient, quiet, still, yet curiously alive, alert, ready for something.

"Guess my wish came true, huh?" Dean asked, with a smile, thinking again of the shooting star in the night sky.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side, in the all too familiar sign of angelic confusion, as Castiel walked forward, stood close to Dean.

This time, the hunter didn't tell Castiel about the invasion of his private space, instead, he welcomed him there, smiled at him, before he stood, leaving the vibrating hood of the car behind. The action of standing brought him closer still to Castiel, close enough to kiss him if they both wished. Neither moved away, neither closed the distance between them either, just stood there a hair's breadth apart, staring at each other, breath held collectively, wondering what the other would do.

"Why did you call me Dean?" Castiel asked, breaking the silence, but pulling away.

"How did you find me?" Dean countered, without answering the question.

"You haven't moved far from when I left you. It didn't take much to find you. I heard your car engine running," Castiel replied, breath ghosting across Dean's lips, across his cheek, his chin, made Dean hold his breath for a moment, aching to kiss him suddenly.

"I'm glad - glad you did, Cas," Dean said, faltered with his words, need building within him, a need that refused to be ignored much longer.

It was then that he relaized that he'd wanted Castiel for a long time, had wanted to touch him, caress his body, to kiss him, to know him in every sense right from the minute they'd met. There was something about him, that pulled him in, called to him, attracted him rather than repelled, and he was hopeful. He'd seen the look in Castiel's eyes plenty of times, hadn't recognized it for what it was until now. It was want, need, adoration, love. Castiel wanted Dean as much as Dean wanted him, and always had wanted him.

Dean took a chance, reached up with one hand, cupped Castiel's cheek gently, fingers caressing gently over slightly stubbled cheeks, grew excited by the fact that Castiel didn't pull away, didn't spit at him in disgust like he imagined. Instead he leant into his touch, plump lips parted in a gesture of satisfaction, approval, made Dean feel emboldened. He leant forward, closed what little gap there was between them, pressed lips against Castiel's mouth and again wasn't rejected.

Castiel's lips felt as soft as Dean imagined they would, were as responsive as he would have liked, as the angel kissed him tentatively back. Dean wanted to deepen the kiss, craved it, craved Castiel himself now that he was in his grasp, didn't for fear of scaring him off. He left the kiss gentle, tentative, slow, sensual, small moans of encouragement falling from hunter's lips, soon joined by angelic whimpers of need, of desire, of almost submission.

Dean drew back then, surprised that a being as powerful as commanding as Castiel could be so submissive at a time like this, saw nothing but want trapped deep in Castiel's blue eyed gaze. Castiel tilted his head to one side, confusion replacing most of the need, fear soon following, rejection.

Dean didn't say anything, just closed the gap between them once more, claimed Castiel's ripe lips on a possessive kiss, rushed, wet, messy, clumsy, but so right, so perfect, Dean didn't feel he could ever stop kissing Castiel ever again. Instead of pulling away, being scared by the ferocity of the kiss, the angel met him with matching force, as though he too had held back, wary, uncertain of Dean's intentions, desires, needs. Now each knew that they didn't have to worry, neither could hold back any longer, both know with one kiss how they truly felt about each other.

Castiel didn't protest when Dean pressed his body against the throbbing hood of the Impala, moaned when he felt the vibrations coursing through him, consuming him and he felt an erection begin to stiffen his cock. Once again, Dean pulled away, panting, lust trapped deep within his eyes, stamped across his face, none of the revulsion or the fear that Castiel had suddenly expected to see there.

"Cas," Dean panted out. "Please, don't do this. Stop me now if you don't want this to go any further."

Castiel tilted his head to the side once more, more in a regarding gesture than one of confusion, smiling slightly at the hunter.

"Why? I don't want this to stop. I know what you want, Dean, and what you're asking of me. I want you to know - that it's okay. I want this - I want you," he said, settling further against the hood of the Impala, unintentionally spreading his legs a little wider and allowing Dean to see his now obvious erection.

Dean didn't say anything, didn't have to, just closed the distance between them, reached out and stripped Castiel of his dark pants hastily, fingers trembling slightly in his haste. He wanted Castiel, had needed his consent before things went any further, didn't want to mess up something that should be consensual, beautiful, perfect between them. For some reason, his first time with Castiel mattered. For one brief moment, Dean wondered if he was in love.

He pushed the thought away, would think about it another day when he wasn't trying to get it on with the angel, yet the idea wouldn't leave him, had taken a hold of his heart, made it beat faster, made his blood sing in his veins and his soul feel lighter still. He knew he loved Castiel more than he'd ever loved anyone else, even Sam, accepted it, didn't question it. He loved Castiel, as simple as that.

He leant down, removed Castiel's shoes, eased his pants from the angel's ankles, carefully eased down Castiel's boxers, eyes lingering on his straining erection with approval. The idling purr of the Impala's engine continued to rumble in the air, almost distracted Dean, as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushed them from his hips, boxers soon following suit. He leant in, thighs resting upon vibrating metal, a groan of loud arousal filling the air as vibrations ratcheted through him, before he leant down, claimed a kiss from a willing, soft mouth.

He felt Castiel's arns slowly trail up and over his chest, felt the angel's fingers lace through his hair, heard his purling mewls of encouragement over the sound of the engine beneath them. Dean settled in closer to Castiel's body, hands running slowly over his body, wanted to take this slow, wanted to savor every moment of the experience that he could. His mouth left Castiel's momentarily, went for another kiss, moaned in approval when Castiel opened up for him, let him slip his tongue inside his wet, warm mouth.

Castiel shifted beneath him,. settled into a more comfortable position, dick rubbing against Dean's erection, made them both moan in arousal. Dean pulled away again, reluctantly, sucked eagerly, swiftly on his fingers, eyes flickering to Cstiel's face, saw the angel was watching him intently, breath coming hard and fast from angelic throat, lips moving in a wordless litany of need. Dean groaned, felt his dick start aching with need, wanted to be inside Castiel as soon as he could, held back, because he knew he had to prepare the angel, still wanted to take this slowly.

He slid his wet fingers between their bodies, eyes flickering downwards to check their progress before meeting Castiel's deep gaze once more, watched as the angel's eyes grew wider when he felt Dean's fingers trace around his hole. A cry eased past Castiel's plump lips; a cry that was surprise, pleasure, aching desire, that encouraged Dean, told him Castiel really wanted this, really wanted him. He eased one finger inside Castiel's tight hole, stretched him open, heard Castiel's whimper of pain as his muscles tried to push against him, push the intrusion from his body, before he slowly relaxed around him.

His back, previously arched, settled back down upon the vibrating hood, a pleasured smile staring to creep across his face as Dean eased his finger further in. The hunter started stroking him, stretching him wider, worked him loose enough to fit his dick inside him without hurting him. He added another finger, made Castiel cry out with arousal, catching his prostate and making him writhe.

Dean gritted his teeth, wanted to sink his dick inside the angel's tight warmth, wanted to rut against him and fill him with his come at the wanton display of need spread bare before him.

"Dean, please," Castiel said, between ragged gasps, breath catching in his throat and rasping in his chest.

Dean eased his fingers from Castiel's tight hole, spat into his palm, worked his saliva over his aching dick before he pressed the tip of his dick against Castiel's entrance. He watched as the angel arched his back from the hood of the Impala, hands scrabbling for purchase on Dean's back when he felt the hunter's dick start sliding into him. He cried out, muscles tightening around him, threatened to reject him, and Dean waited, gritted his teeth against the compulsion to just fully sheathe himself inside Castiel.

He waited, felt Castiel slowly relax around him by degrees, sighed when he could sheathe his dick fully inside Castiel. He closed his eyes, smiled, started moving slowly inside Castiel, felt the exquisite feel of the angel wrapping down tight around him. Impatience was gone, replaced by pleasure so absolute it consumed every part of him, felt Castiel's body fall into a natural rhythm of writhing beneath him.

Dean could feel the vibrations from the engine beneath them add to the experience, tingling against his thighs, travelled through his body, settling into his dick as he thrust inside Castiel. He gasped out a curse, wanted to thrust harder, didn't dare to for fear of hurting Castiel, heard the angels pleas for him to do just that.

He held back for as long as he could, felt the sensuous vibrations roil through him, filling his head, his stomach everything with aftershocks, fuelling his desire, made it grow, until he no longer could hold back. He thrust harder, covered Castiel's body more fully with his own as he started thrusting harder into him, cries of growing arousal getting louder, as he clung to Castiel, holding him steady as he moved inside him , driving his dick hard inside him.

Castiel was crying out ceaselessly, hands grappling at Dean's body, tried to reach his own dick, but there wasn't enough room. Castiel pushed Dean away slightly, gained enough room, as he shifted position once more, felt the vibrations travel through his ass, into his abdomen, turned him on even more. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and started pumping his fingers over his erection mindlessly, hips thrusting onto Dean's dick eagerly, as the hunter continued fucking into him. Castiel lifted his hips higher from the hood of the idling car, cries turning to desperate mewls of need, pleading with someone unknown for release.

Dean was too far gone to hear, world narrowed down to the feel of Castiel shuddering against him, the feel of Castiel's velvet heat sliding over his dick, the feel of his own car sending vibrations through his body, heightening his arousal with the constant vibrations. He arched his back, threw his head back, neck straining as he came, shot his spunk inside Castiel, filled him with his shuddering release as he screamed for the angel, need hanging heavy in his throat.

He felt Castiel still jerking himself off beneath him, frantic movements of a questing hand over an erect dick leading finally to a writhing release beneath him. Castiel's come splattered over his hand, over the front of Dean's t shirt, Castiel's screams joining Dean's as he orgasmed. Their now frantic coupling slowed to a sated halt, left them staring wondrously at one another.

Castiel cleared his throat, tried to speak, failed, cleared his throat once more.

"Tell me, Dean, is it like that every time?" he asked, quietly, as though afraid to shatter the perfection of the moment with his own voice.

Dean looked away, looked back to the angel, smiled ruefully, before he shook his head.

"No," he admitted, just as quietly. "It's never been that good before. Only with you."

A flicker of a smile crossed Castiel's face before he caressed Dean's face with his clean hand. Dean leant into his touch,, before he gently eased himself from his lover's body, helped him to stand, to dress once more. They remained standing, staring at one another, aching to touch but restraining themselves from actually doing so, as though one movement, one word could destroy the perfection of the moment.

Then Dean looked away, broke the tension hanging in the air, felt Castiel's hand rest upon his chest, a longing look hanging heavy on the angel's face.

"The answers' no," Dean said, firmly.

Castiel drew away, as though he'd been physically hit, pushed away, face hurt, eyes wider than usual. Dean glanced back, kissed Castiel quickly, before he explained - "No, this isn't the last time we're doing this."

Castiel grinned, eyes sparkling in the meager light thrown down from the stars, the moon above. He pressed soft, silken lips to Dean's, mouth working softly against the hunter's, felt him respond hungrily, hands cupping the angel's ass firmly.

"I don't want anyone else but you, Dean," Castiel stated, eyes never leaving Dean's face.

The hunter's heart stuttered, clenched, sang inside him, couldn't even begin to explain how happy the angel's words made him. He smiled, couldn't take his eyes from Castiel's, felt trapped, a willing prisoner to the being before him.

"I can't have anyone else but you now, Cas," Dean promised, knew it would be an easy promise to keep.

Castiel smiled, and leant in for another kiss, learning quickly what he wanted, knew when to take it from the hunter. Dean succumbed to him, responded and the only sound that broke the silence between them was the sound of an Impala engine rumbling, filling the night sky with its distinctive throaty rumble ...


End file.
